


Happy Birthday, Thea

by fraldariuwus (sakesword)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A lot of baths, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathing/Washing, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Hot Springs & Onsen, Japan, Kissing, Love, Romantic Fluff, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakesword/pseuds/fraldariuwus
Summary: Felix takes Dorothea on a surprise trip to a hot springs town for her birthday.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 11
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday, Thea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nunujs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nunujs/gifts).



> Rated M for a very brief mention of lovemaking, but this is mostly SFW.
> 
> Technically takes place in the same timeline as my other fic, [Never](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695630/chapters/56892544), but this occurs much later, like epilogue status. So no need to read that (it isn't complete anyway XD)
> 
> This was written for one of my dear friend’s birthdays! I hope you have a special day, thanks for being awesome and loving dorolix!

_It’s a surprise._

As she stares vacantly out of the bus' window, Dorothea is still contemplating those words—not the words themselves, but the fact that those words came from _Felix’s_ mouth. The whole week she’s been dreading her rapidly approaching birthday. Turning twenty nine on the twenty ninth of September; sure, the phrase has some lyrical potential. But all Dorothea can think of is that this is the last year of her twenties, it’s all downhill from here. Even if she has a wonderful boyfriend and a comfortable life, even if her fans still admire her though she no longer performs, even if the rolling hills of the Japanese countryside look so lovely passing her by… what is Dorothea supposed to when that tens digit rolls over?

“We’re almost there,” Felix comments from the seat next to her, bringing Dorothea back to reality. The panel indicating the next stop reads ‘Kurokawa Hot Springs,’ Dorothea has to admit the scenery is beautiful here, but is it really worth the trek they’ve taken from Tokyo? A lengthy Shinkansen journey, an overnight stay in Hakata, this almost three hour bus ride… aren’t there places within the city? Fuji isn’t _that_ far.

*

Just taking her first steps down the narrow stone staircase that descends into the onsen town, Dorothea eats her words, she can already see why Felix wanted to take her here. This place is magical, and only becomes more magical as they progress through the dense center to rent their yukatas and pick up onsen-hopping passes. 

The faintest touch of autumn has begun to show on the maple trees, tranquil patrons meander around the quaint village, every nook and cranny hides shops contending for the most delicious, homey diner Dorothea has ever seen. A woodsy scent carried by the chill air caresses all; Dorothea doesn’t even need a bath to be overwhelmed by a feeling of calm here.

They manage to pick up their robes and change into them, Felix is handsome in the light grey minimal pattern he chose, and Dorothea smiles at her reflection as she ties the obi around her own yukata in a light peach floral print.

“You can take three baths at something like thirty places, I don’t think we can go in together,” Felix explains. Three baths seems excessive, and though she’s positive that the facilities themselves are fabulous, Dorothea doesn’t like the idea of spending any minute of her birthday alone.

Stroking the soft cotton of Felix’s sleeve she pouts, “I want to go in with you, though.”

“We will later at the inn.”

“Inn?” Dorothea’s eyes light up at not only the thought of not having to endure the return trip to Hakata, but also of spending an evening with her beloved amidst such environs.

“Ah, I wasn’t supposed to say that.” _He really did plan a surprise for me._

“It’s okay,” Dorothea says as she tilts up to kiss Felix’s cheek. He pauses as that adorable blush spreads across his face, “I’m so excited! Thank you, darling.”

“You’re… welcome.” Felix’s focus shifts to the left, “anyway, let’s go. We need to finish up by early afternoon to be driven to where we are staying.”

“Okay.” Dorothea beams at Felix and holds his hand.

Though Dorothea and Felix can’t bathe together in the public hot springs of the town, they enjoy the various ryokans dispersed throughout. Felix allows Dorothea to choose each one they visit and she appreciatively uses this chance to immerse herself in natural waters enriched by beauty-nourishing minerals. By the time they complete their third soak, Dorothea’s entire body is relaxed, and it's time to change back into their street clothes and meet the driver.

The ride to the property isn’t too long, the density of the trees increases as they approach the secluded inn. Dorothea graciously accepts the driver’s hand when he opens the van’s door for her and she and Felix enter the ryokan, pushing the linen fabric declaring the name aside as they duck into the lobby. 

This place is _posh_ ; Dorothea’s eyes widen at the skillful combination of antique charm and modern design that articulates the waiting area’s aesthetics--contemporary luxury meets Japanese minimalism and Edo-period flare. Mahogany-hued plush leather couches beckon to the patrons to sit before a coffee table shaped from the base of a tree, a classic irori awaits deeper into the chamber, circled by inviting floor cushions. Felix chose well and even though she’s nowhere near the hearth, Dorothea is warmed just being by his side.

“Welcome, sir and madam,” the receptionist says in a professional tone, “we see you are staying with us for one night, you have the grand _kaiseki_ tasting menu at 6:00pm, and you’ve reserved the Stone Bamboo villa.”

“That’s correct,” Felix answers. _Grand kaiseki tasting menu? Villa?_ Even though Felix has money, Dorothea isn’t used to _these_ kinds of extravagant gestures coming from her partner. The surprises keep on coming, but she’d never complain about them; she’s always told Felix it’s okay to indulge once in a while. Maybe he finally took her words to heart.

One of the hotel staff guides Dorothea and Felix to their accomodations for the evening. The receptionist wasn’t joking when she referred to this place as a villa, it’s completely segregated from whatever other suites exist on the property, it has two floors, its own indoor _and_ outdoor baths.

“Darling,” Dorothea turns to Felix, “Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” Felix says. He seems distant for some reason, but Dorothea doesn’t pry while they are still in the presence of the hostess. Instead, both Dorothea and Felix listen as she explains the inner workings of the ryokan: where the men and women’s baths are located, how to order room service, the yukatas stored in the dresser, the way their in-room massage chair functions. There are so many amenities it makes Dorothea’s head spin, but she really just wants to spend time with the most important person in her life on this special day.

Eventually, after serving high-quality matcha tea and Japanese sweets, the hostess departs, allowing Dorothea and Felix to be alone for the first time.

“Felix,” Dorothea bites her lip, “I’m so happy.”

“...Me too.” There’s a comfortable silence between them before they decide to change into their matching yukatas, a pastel sky blue with an optional complementary navy jacket for when the evening grows colder. The color suits Felix even more than the one he’d worn around town earlier did and Dorothea cannot resist the urge to wrap her arms around him. Felix’s hands grip her waist lightly and his lips draw near hers. Even though it’s but a chaste peck, Felix seems almost breathless, his cheeks rosy as he pulls back from her. “Shall we take a look around?”

Dorothea runs her hand along Felix’s back, “We _could_ just stay here.”

Felix flushes even more, “Later. Let’s have another bath first.”

 _More baths?_ Dorothea may fall asleep if she is any more relaxed, but she supposes that _is_ the point of coming to ryokan in the middle of hot springs country. “If you insist.”

Right now, they have all of the time in the world.

The path leading from their villa to the public outdoor onsen is like something out of a fairytale. Slate stones embedded in the lush ground are kissed on either side by verdant shrubs and even some gorgeous blooms. The only sounds reverberating throughout the space are Dorothea and Felix’s sandal-clad footsteps and the plantlife susurrating in the crisp wind. 

This place might be the closest to heaven she’s ever been. No worrying about their tiny apartment amidst the hustle and bustle of Tokyo, no demands from Felix’s father for him to pick up the slack and fulfill his duty as heir to the Fraldarius corporation, no ‘big three O’ taunting Dorothea, telling her she’s no longer worth what she once was. Just Dorothea, Felix, the interlace of their fingers, and this beautiful Earth.

It’s difficult to let go as the two of them separate to take their baths, but Dorothea only thinks of Felix as the rich waters caress her skin. When they meet afterwards, Felix grips her hand somewhat forcefully, “Let me show you something.”

“Okay,” Dorothea agrees and Felix leads her deeper down the trail. Climbing the hill is somewhat of a challenge in the zori they are both wearing, but eventually they make it to the summit. Dorothea is greeted by an even more stunning sight than she could have imagined: a panoramic view of the yellowing maple trees, a stream babbling beneath, a few birds chirping softly amidst the canopies. “Felix…”

Felix is quiet, as Dorothea takes in the majesty, he fidgets next to her, playing with the pocket of his yukata, “Thea…”

“Yes, darling?” She turns to Felix, observing the contemplative look upon his face.

“Nevermind.” Felix returns his gaze to the forest, but Dorothea’s focus stays locked on his angular profile, on his long hair swaying slightly in the breeze. Dorothea doesn’t know how much time has passed when Felix says, “I suppose we should get ready for dinner.”

There’s not much to do but comb her hair and apply some minimal makeup when they return to their suite. Dorothea takes the lull in activity as a chance to ponder the details of the villa. She is quite pleased with what she finds, most notably the private outdoor bath, bordered by even more of the glorious nature they saw around the path, lit by a traditional stone lantern beneath the now dusky sky.

“You ready?” Felix calls from the massage chair. Dorothea is glad Felix’s aching muscles are finally getting the attention they’ve so urgently needed, not only from his hours and hours of kendo training, but also from the demanding expectations of his job. 

“Yes, I’m coming!” The black leather chair stutters a bit as Felix powers it off, and he rises to take Dorothea’s hand and leads her to the floor table in the sitting room of their villa.

“Don’t we need to go to dinner?” Dorothea asks.

“It’s served here.”

“Oh,” Dorothea can’t say she’s ever been served a meal in her own room before, it’s so _intimate_ , she takes a seat on one of the low seats across from Felix. He’s captivating, hair down, the V-opening of his yukata showing the most alluring peek of his collarbone and muscular chest.

“May I come in?” The voice of one of the hostesses interrupts Dorothea’s admiration of Felix’s defined torso.

“Please do!” Dorothea answers.

Setting down the first of some many courses, an amuse-bouche of sorts, the hostess takes Dorothea and Felix’s drink order and departs.

“This is absolutely lovely,” Dorothea flutters her lashes at Felix, this is proving to be the best birthday of her life.

“I’m happy you aren’t disappointed.”

“You know I’d never be!” Dorothea gushes, “I can’t believe you did this for me.”

Felix’s next words catch her off guard, “I’d do anything for you.” He just says it, matter-of-factly, like those words have no romantic connotation at all. It completely melts Dorothea; these things, these little things are exactly why she fell in love with Felix in the first place. What Dorothea wouldn’t give to hold Felix right now… How many courses do they have to get through, again?

A lot of courses. A lot, _a lot_. Each dish seemingly more delicious than the last, all local delicacies presented in artful combinations just as aesthetically-pleasing as they are tasty. Even as the hostess continually fills Dorothea and Felix's glasses from a large bottle of artisan sake, Felix seems preoccupied with something; alcohol usually helps him loosen up a bit, but today he’s frustratingly taciturn.

“Is something on your mind?” Dorothea questions.

Felix pauses before he says, “No.”

When the hostess arrives with the cake, Dorothea isn’t sure she will be able to eat anymore, but it’s just as appetizing as all of the other plates. Petite and elegant, a pretty strawberry mousse gateau decorated with local fruit and _Happy Birthday Thea!_ written in spectacularly neat handwriting.

“Happy birthday, madam!” The hostess says exuberantly as she lights some sparkler candles before exiting the room once more.

“Happy Birthday, Thea,” Felix repeats the words written on the cake, the sparks are alight in his amber eyes as they meet hers.

“Thank you so much, my love.” Dorothea is glowing, “this means the world to me.” It really does. To escape everything, to just focus on how happy they make each other, to take some time for themselves… Felix is still fidgeting a bit as Dorothea leans down to taste the soft and creamy cake, it’s light and refreshing, sweet, but not too sweet. Though Felix probably wouldn’t like it, he thought of her.

The dessert is so divine, that even after the decadent meal they’d just shared, Dorothea makes a sizable dent in it. Once Dorothea forfeits, dropping her fork onto the black lacquer table, she walks on her knees over the tatami to Felix. Snuggling up to him, Dorothea rests her head on Felix’s shoulder. Warmth envelops her being as Felix wraps his arm around her and strokes down from her shoulder to her hand before taking it into his again.

Holding hands with Felix will never grow old. Dorothea savors the sensation of the gentle rise and fall of her love’s chest, his calloused palm cupped around hers, his silky hair brushing against her cheek. “I love you, Felix.”

“I love you, too,” Felix hesitates before he says, “we should take an outdoor bath before it’s too late.”

It’d be pointless to stay in such an inn and not utilize all of the facilities, even though she’d be able to sit here and lean against Felix forever, Dorothea agrees.

Tossing their yukatas into the wicker basket in the changing room, Dorothea and Felix disrobe together before exiting their suite to the private outdoor area. Dorothea can’t help but admire her boyfriend’s physique, the lean muscle he’s been honing since before they met, can’t help but relish the opportunity to wash his gorgeous hair before they both enter the bath. Gently upturning the bamboo bowl used to pour water over their bodies, Felix helps wet Dorothea’s auburn tresses as well.

“You look so good,” Dorothea compliments him.

“...So do you.”

Though Dorothea has lost count of how many baths she’s taken today, this is the one she won’t forget because she’s sharing it with the love of her life. They’re surrounded by lush nature, ethereal twinkles of fireflies light up in the night air underneath an already starry sky; they’re so far from their daily lives, so far from everything and everyone but each other. 

“Happy Birthday,” Felix says again as he holds Dorothea from behind in the soothing hot water.

Dorothea reaches back, craning her neck as she pulls Felix into a kiss. His eyes close before hers do and for a moment time doesn’t exist. Their passionate kiss only ends because Dorothea physically might overheat if she stays in the bath. Withdrawing from Felix, Dorothea pants, “I’m hot.” 

The water cascades down her body, splashing back into the pool as Dorothea emerges, entering the suite again and refastening her yukata with Felix following close behind. Just as Dorothea is about to take a seat in the recliner next to the massage chair and tea table, Felix grabs her wrist with almost a bit too much strength.

“Felix?” His face is almost crimson, likely aided by the heat of the bath, but Dorothea can decipher Felix’s sincere blush anytime, anywhere.

“Thea.”

“What is it?”

Felix doesn’t answer as he continues to hold her hand and kneels to the ground, digging around in the pocket of his yukata before tilting his head up to stare directly at her, “I’ve been… trying to do this all day.”

“Do what?” Dorothea gulps, is this what she thinks it is? Felix holds a small box in his hand, it clicks when he flips it open, revealing a ring that sparkles in rainbows even under the ambient lighting of their serene villa. 

“Dorothea,” he starts, “I love you, I want to be with you until I die. Please be my wife.”

Dorothea can feel the look of shock, then completion, form on her face as her heart begins to race; this is why Felix was fidgeting so much? He’s proposing to her _now_ ? Both of their hair is wet, they’ve indulged so much today, they’ve had _so many_ baths, but it doesn’t matter. Dorothea loves Felix and Felix loves her.

“Of course, Felix.” Overcome with emotion, Dorothea smiles, fighting the tears that are beginning to well in her eyes, “Yes, I will marry you.”

Pinching the platinum circle, Felix lifts the ring and Dorothea allows him to slide it onto her finger. It’s a perfect fit, the stone is exquisite, but even if it weren’t, she’d have accepted. 

Saying nothing, Felix rises from the floor, approaching Dorothea and grasping her by the ribs as he pushes her against one of the villa walls before kissing her deeply. 

*

That night, Dorothea never removes the ring, even as she and Felix enjoy the baths more, even as they make love on the futon, even as they fall asleep together underneath the single-occupant blanket. 

This birthday has been all she could have ever dreamt of, Felix is everything she’s ever dreamt of, she’ll never leave his side. Sometimes surprises are good things, sometimes birthdays aren’t reminders of the end, but chances at a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Feel free to let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Birthday again, Nunu!
> 
> By the way, I know this somewhat reads like a brochure at times, but Kurokawa Onsen is a real place that is definitely worth visiting<3
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/fraldariuwus)


End file.
